


Unbridled

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Unbridled

The moment Carol walked in the door she knew something was different.  
Carol dropped her keys, and her purse, on the table in the foyer. The apartment was eerily silent.  
Only one small lamp was lit and if she squinted she could see Therese sitting, silent as the Sphinx, unmoving, drink in hand.  
Carol was confused. She knew it was late, long past midnight. Therese had earlier mornings than she did thus she would be in bed by now and certainly not drinking on a work night. Yet the shot glass in hand, and a shadowy form of a whisky bottle told her otherwise.

Carol slipped off her heels and in the silence the sound of them hitting the floor echoed ominously.  
Carol questioingly spoke. "Darling?"  
"Carol" Therese spoke in a stern voice.  
"Darling, I'm sorry I'm so late but the client, he......"  
Carol never got the rest out.  
"The CLIENT, Carol?HE? HE? Always HE!"  
Carol was bewildered. Therese knew she often entertained clients, had to. It was expected that wealthy clients were wined and dined. All the better to get them to part with their money. Hauf's was not the only high end house in town but her commission depended on the sales she made. It paid the bills. Oh, Therese contributed but still she made far less than Carol and they needed things. Things like food, clothing, heat, light, the dentist, doctor bills. Therese had been ill this past year, hospitalized at one point and they were still paying off the hospital.  
"Darling, I...."  
Again Therese stopped her.  
"Shut up"  
Carol's eyes widened. Shut up? What was wrong with Therese? Never had she spoken to her that way.  
Carol took a trepiditious few steps toward Therese. She thought better of protesting. She stood there silently, waiting for whatever would happen next.  
Therese placed the shot glass next to the whisky bottle and stood up. She strode towards Carol.  
Stopping just inches from Carol and looking up, directly at Carol, Therese hissed. "I hate you being out with anyone, anyone, alone, especially a man. I don't give a damn about your clients, Carol. I see how men look at you. I see it all the time. How their eyes undress you, want you."  
"I sat here all evening knowing whoever he was more than likely flirted with you, hoping he would bed you tonight and you, YOU, always play the game with them, don't you? Don't you? You like it, Carol. Admit it. Answer me, Carol. ANSWER ME? YOU LIKE IT, DON'T YOU?"  
Carol started to tear up, shakily speaking in a pleading voice. "Therese, darling, I have to play along. You know I have to, for us, darling, to keep us safe. I don't like having to but I have to."  
Carol noticed silent tears streaming down Therese's cheeks.  
Carol drew Therese into her arms and kissed the top of her head. Therese did not put her arms around Carol. Instead she sobbed quietly, clenching her fists against Carol's chest, sobbing out her heart.  
My poor darling, thought Carol. My poor darling is jealous. Jealous and drunk.  
"Shhhh now, angel. I'm home. Let's go to bed, okay?"  
Carol put her hand under Therese's chin lifting her head up so she could look in those green eyes.  
She wiped as many tears away as she could.  
"Come. Let's go to bed, please?"  
Therese leant against Carol as if she could not support herself.  
Once inside their bedroom Carol started to move away from Therese so she could change into her nightgown. Therese pulled her back, saying "no, don't go. Let me," as Therese started to unbutton Carol's suit jacket. "Let me, please." "Of course, darling. Of course." Slowly Therese undressed Carol, every now and then kissing a part of Carol she touched. Her neck. Her shoulder. The top of her breasts that peeked over Carol's lace bra. Therese ran her fingers under the lace of the bra. "You have such beautiful under clothes, Carol. Beautiful things for a beautiful woman. " Therese reached back unhooking Carol's bra, removing it slowly and dropping it to the floor. Therese cupped Carol's breasts in her hands. She looked shyly up at Carol whispering " your breasts are gorgeous. So soft. Not small like mine", as she continued to lightly squeeze Carol's breasts. Therese reached down to Carol's hip unzipping her skirt and gently pulling it down as she crouched down. Carol stepped out of her skirt. Now she stood only in her slip and hose. "Darling, if you allow me I can hurry us along." "All right, Carol, but first", and Therese untied her robe and let it drop behind her on the bed. Carol reached for her but Therese moved out of reach, shaking her head no and said "no, I want to watch. I want to watch you undress. " Therese sat back on the bed, resting on her hands, watching Carol remove her half slip. Unhook her hose from her garter belt and unroll each. When Carol was down to her panties Therese said "stop. C'mere." Carol walked over, standing in front of Therese. Therese put her arms around Carol's waist, placing her face on Carol's abdomen and breathed in. Carol ran her fingers through Therese's hair. "I love you, Carol. I love you so much. All day long I can't wait to come home and see you. I want you all the time, every moment, every breath. You're my life." Carol sighed heavily. "Angel...." Therese laid back on the bed, drawing Carol on top of her. Therese kept whispering how much she loved Carol while Carol peppered Therese's neck and breast with kisses. Carol worked her way down Therese's body with kisses. Carol softly spoke. " I love the way you taste. Let me, darling." Therese spread her legs in invitation.


End file.
